One Picture, a big problem
by Ms. Cotton Candy
Summary: What happens when Alya has new information about the most famous duo superheros ? Bad things, because it's just a photo...just a photo of they kissing - Ladynoir - This story happens after the episode of dark cupid
1. Alya has information

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir doesn´t belongs to me;**

 **It´s my first fanfic and i´m not english, so if you find any error ( and you gonna find ) don´t judge but please say.**

 **Good reading !**

* * *

A photo. She didn´t know that someone took a picture of they, most importantly a photo on that time. A photo of her as Ladybug with Chat Noir, kissing. He on the top of her and being grabbed sweetly by her, both of them with the eyes closed, enjoying the moment (Marinete would never confess this is even dead, but she had enjoyed the kiss).

Well, now she knows. Thanks to her best friend, Alya, who have been at that moment, God only knows where, taking that stupid photo.

Going back a little. It was morning and Marinette was in class with all of her classmates, Alya had new information about the two most famous superheros in Paris. Marinette, of course already knew everything but she heard her best friend anyway. It was always like that, every day. But only this time it was a shock for her to see a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing. She remembers the reason behind the kiss. After all, it was to break the "spell" of Chat Noir. Although, he in the end didn´t remember anything, Marinette knew and intended to hide it from him.

Until today, now it would be impossible to hide the fact that they kissed because the stupid picture very soon will be on the Ladyblog. I mean, if the image wasn´t already there ...

In seconds, the whole class gathered around the table where she and Alya were, also to see the photo. God, she needed to get away out of there.

Stealthily and gently she left her table and the room. Where was the teacher when it was necessary? Oh yes, she missed and they had no replacement, otherwise, everyone was sitting, listening a boring lecture of algebra at that time.

Marinette had to confess, it was much more interesting to know about that photo than be learning math.

She reached the girls bathroom and check if anyone was there. She didn´t want to take the risk of being caught talking with her kwmai. She would have to give many explanations at the end, and it was expendable. She closed the door and opened her bag, Tikki out straightaway and hovered ahead of Marinette.

"Marinette and now?" Tikki asked with a worried face

"I don´t know Tikki, I already promisse that one day I would have tell him, but realy? Today? With so many days!? "Marrinete answered, then, she looked at the phone. "Tikki, I think I have an idea, isn´t going to solve the problem, but can postpone it." The Kwami looked at Marinete. "We can ask to Alya to postpone the photo publication" Marinette turn on the phone and get into the net in order to go to the Ladyblog. Tikki, not wanting to end her mood, she asked, "but Marinette, and if the picture is already there?"

"That's what we'll see Tikki, if we are lucky, we can go with the plan" Marinette turned to the Kwami with a worried face


	2. Discoveries and reactions

**I´m so happy with the follows !**

 **Enjoy the second chapter !**

* * *

 **A Photo – Chapter 2**

If someone said that Marinette was nervous, afraid and was begin for the picture wasn´t on the Ladyblog one that moment, that person desserve an oscar for the best descriphtion of Marinette. Fortunately, the picture wasn´t on the ladyblog. So, they could go with the plan.

When Marinette saw the Layblog without any news, she started give little leaps and squeals of relief.

"Marinette! Marinette! You need to be calm! Someone can appear here!" Tikki tried calm down her friend, with no result. After waiting for Marinette calm down her self, she tried again "Better?"

Marinete sighed of relief and looked to Tikki "yes, thank you. We have to hurry up and talk to Alya" Marinette answer, then, immediately opened her bag for Tikki get in.

After leaving the bathroom, Marinette walked to the class. Her friends were still around her table, specifically around Alya.

Like I said before, everyone wanted to see the photo. Some reactions were of surprise, others of shock and even sadness. But one stood out from the others, and it was from Adrien Agreste.

"Dude, are you okay?" his best frind, Nino, asked.

"Yes, why?" Adrien was with a confuse face, he didn´t now what Nino meant with that question.

"Bro, you have a pervert smile on your face and it´s scaring me. If I wait just a little more, I think you´re gonna laugh evilly." Adrien didn´t care about Nino opinion, he had other things to take care.

"It´s nothing. I just discovered something very interesting" Adrien said, before he immerse in thoughts. Nino sighed.

"Sometimes you scary me, Adrien" Nino murmured.

Ladybug walked on the rooftops. It was realy difficult to convence her best friend to postpone the publication of the photo, but Marinette, being Ladybug, she has a fortune worthy of being considered magical, and Alya made her will. Of course she had to add advantages of delay the publication and a few more little lies.

With that thought, Ladybug sighed for the umpteenth time on that day. The morning in the school was very exhaustive, she just hoped that Hawk Moth didn´t do another victim. She wouldn´t endure so much in a day.

"Were you waiting for me, my lady?" Ladybug didn´t need to turn around to know that the owner of that voice was her partner and best friend, Chat Noir. She rolled her eyes at the tought, but also gave a smile. For some time, she realized that she felt more than friendship for the partner, althought she didn´t know yet what it was.

"How are you, Chat? Tell me news" Ladybug turned around just to see his partner with a mischievous smile. She automatically remembered the photo and blanched, her instincts said that something is wrong, but it was impossible, right?

"I´m very good, thank you very much. Actually, I discovered something very interesthing, my Lady" he increased his smile while she blushed. Thank God that the mask didn´t let his see the red of her face.

"W-Wow? And what is it?" Ladybug tried to control her voice, but she couldn´t. Chat got it and gave a convinced smile. He pulled from his pocket something folded, and showed to his beloved.

After seeing what it was, Ladybug blushed even more than was possible.

"Can you explain this to me, Bugaboo? Chat Noir asked with the bad boy face that only he can do.

It was a photo

Of them

Kissing

…


	3. The end ! And WHAT !

**When I saw the reviwes of this story I shouted! I´m really happy that I had so many Follows and favourites!**

 **Good reading!**

 **Oh, yeh. I'm sorry to take so long -.-'**

* * *

 **A Photo – Chapter 3**

.

.

Blushing

It was the first thing she did when she saw again that photo. The memories were still there and she remebered very well that moment.

Confusion was what came next, because she didn't know now what and how to feel about her partner. Obviously she was still in love with Adrien, but then ….. Chat Noir was something different.

Shock. When she realize that she was thinking in her partner, her best friend, the person that she most trust, in a romantic way.

And finally, realization. When she got to the bottom line.

"H-How the hell you got t-that p-photo!?" She tried to ask. Instead, she stammered, Her chaton didn't expected such a reaction coming from her. Especially the huge blush and the nerves. He smiled, happy that he could create such an impact to his lady. And that, gave him courage and confidence to talk without seem nervous. Thing he was.

"Bugaboo the thing here, isn't where I got this, but what happened?" He shook his finger like he was giving a lesson. "You know, I don't remember this, and I´m pretty sure that I would remember things like that" Chat said.

She looker at him, shocked. In every way she had imagined, this wasn't one of them. In most of her dreams, it was her that telled him about the kiss. But there she was, with her chaton that knew about something from a stupid photo.

"Y-You know, w-when sone boy was transformed into Dark Cupid? L-Let's say t-that y-you hum… you were caught by him when you t-tried to protect me. A-And the only way to break the spell was hum …." Ladybug looked to him, then she gave a sigh and turned her gaze to the floor, before blushing even more and tell: "k-kissing you".

.

.

Chat looked to his lady. She was facing the floor with the her face red, even that the mask was hiding a bit. She was playing with her hands and biting her lip like she was nervous.

His heart skipped a beat with the vision of her. Heat was pumped to his face in seconds, red was the perfect colour to describe the two super heroes. Chat tried to hid the most of his face that he could with his hand, until he had a dangerous idea, very dangerous.

He walked a little closer to his beloved and lifted gently her head. His gaze crossed with her, and remained so. He gave her his best bad boy smile.

"It's a shame that I don't remember anything about the kiss, my lady. Maybe I will have to have another to help the memorie, right?" Chat asked, even know that he wouldn't have an answer. He moved even more closer to her and directed his eyes to the lips of his lady. The lips he wanted to kiss from the beginning.

He closed his eyes and held his other hand on the waist of her beloved, before diving in those lips that he so wanted. At first, it was only to be a touch of lips, a innocent kiss.

Chat was just thinking that if his beloved hate him for the kiss, that had been sooooo worth it. But fate surprised him, and both of them found themselves working in the kiss. The feeling of the kiss being reciprocated surprised Chat Noir, but in a good way.

When the air was over, they had to stop the kiss. Panting and red, they breathed. But they wouldn't stop looking at each other, satisfied with the kiss and that they could cause such an impact on each other.

Chat Noir quickly gained his posture again and smiled gallantly.

"It's a shame, my Lady. The kiss was purr-fect, but I still can't remember the kiss from that day. I may have to try again to remember, right?" He said, before diving into the lips of his beloved again.

On another occasion, she would kill him even if he was already death with the kiss. But since it was for him to recover the memories, she thought it was all right. After all, it was not like they were going to do that, all afternoon.

Right?

* * *

 **This is the last chapter of One Picture, a Big problem!**

 **Maybe onde day I will do a one-shot, saying how the hell Chat Noir had so much confidence. I know to that they aren't in the character, but you have to understand that Ladybug didn't know what she was feeling about him, and Chat Noir...well Chat was just very confident.**

 **Who knows ? Maybe I'will do a fic about what happened after.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
